dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kudose
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Klokateer Elite Commando Squad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Domorrigan (talk) 22:01, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh awesome! Another editor, this is great. Nice to meet you Fetuscakes (talk) 06:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) A question to my fellow active editors: what format do you think the episode information should be in? Here is my suggestion: synopsis, guest voices, songs and then trivia Fetuscakes (talk) 07:50, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hey! Nice to meet you too! I'm pretty new to this wiki, or rather wikis in general, but I appreciate you including me in your question about the episode formats! Personally, I'm not all that concerned about formatting structure as long as it's all there, ya' know? I think this would be a good topic on the forum.Kudose (talk) 23:06, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Welcome to the most brutal and dark wikia in the internet! I'm thinking of taking Nixerix's suggestion and making it synopsis, songs, guest voices and then trivia. Memorable quotes will be at the top of the page. Soon I'll change all the episode pages so they fit this format. Hm, I don't frequent the forum very often, usually I just leave messages on the talk pages whenever there is a concern. Is the forum very active? ::: Seems like you've done edits for episodes, that's great! I set up a system with some of my fellow editors to make sure we're not working on the same episode at the same time (it would be really frustrating to write an entire episode synposis only to find out someone else did it before you). Would you like to be part of this system? Entirely optional, of course, I just made it up for efficiency Fetuscakes (talk) 07:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I believe it's pretty decently active; most people who are active on the wiki seem to be active on the forum. And I have no problem with being a part of that system. However, I've actually been curious as to what would be the preferable set up for episodes, not in the way of format, but in amount of information. From what I've seen, there are some episodes with a small amount of info and some with larger amounts. This is probably another question meant for the forum, though aha. I just feel there should be a guideline for how much information is too much/too little information. Kudose (talk) 23:07, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Awesome! The episodes that are currently "taken" (being worked on) are Dethfashion, Breakupklok and Cleanso. The episodes that still need to be worked on are P.R. Pickles, Dethrace, Klokblocked, Dethsources, Dethrecord, Renovationklok, Tributeklok, Fertilityklok, Rehabklok, Dethzazz, Prankklok, Motherklok, Writersklok, Dethcamp, Dethvanity, Going Downklok, Dethdinner and Church of the Black Klok. Pick one and let me know which one it is so I can let everyone know :) :::::::In this system the idea is that while one person is working on an article, other people don't work on the same article (to prevent writing the same article twice). Once a person is done anybody can correct or add things they might have missed. Nobody "owns" an article, the system is simply to avoid frustration :) :::::::Yeah the articles that have very little are the ones that need to be worked on. Ideally each episode article will have a concise synopsis followed by a thorough description of the episode. Fetuscakes (talk) 05:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd totally be into doing Rehabklok; it's my favorite episode so doing a descript should be pretty cool! And thanks for clearing that up for me, I really like the idea of still having free roam of editing without stepping on any toes. ::::::::::Sorry if I sound like a prude, but I really want to do this well. Is there an example episode that I could follow or should I just google it? Also, is the community changing the format to what you mentioned or keeping it the same? Kudose (talk) 03:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Cool, I'll let the other editors know that you'd like to work on that one! When you're done, do you want to drop a line on my talk page or may I just assume that you're done when the Rehabklok page looks more filled out than it is right now? ::::::::::::As for examples, I think Dethfam is a good example of the level of detail each episode warrants. Right now it's missing the episode summary and songs, but otherwise it's a good one. ::::::::::::Yes, I will be changing the format of the episodes very soon, I was planning on doing it this week but I ran out of time. Fetuscakes (talk) 07:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'll be sure to message you after I'm done. Thanks! :::::::::::::::Kudose (talk) 21:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I just got done editing season 1 episodes so they all have the same format, so use any one you like as an example. Fetuscakes (talk) 20:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) When adding songs Just saw your extensive addition to Rahabklok, thank you for that! I'm just leaving this message to let you know that when adding songs to this wiki you can only name them if they have an official title. So when you added: "Gotta Get Clean" and "Way to be Saved", those titles were speculated and created by an unofficial source. If the song hasn't been physically released but the name was mentioned on the show then it can be added (such as "Crush my Opponents battle balls" which was seen briefly in the Skwisgaar music video, or "Dory McClean" which was mentioned in a Dr. Rockzo special feature in season 4). Welcome to the wiki :), glad to have you. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, O.K. Thanks for telling me! I really wasn't sure exactly what to do for that so I just did what I could. Also, thanks! I love Metalocalypse so I'm happy to help with this wikia in any way I can :) Kudose (talk) 02:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Great work on the Rehabklok page! It's fucking awesome to have you on the team! Do you know what episode you want next or would you rather take a breather? Fetuscakes (talk) 06:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! And I've been a little swamped with finals, but by the end of next week I'll be good. Are there anymore episodes that still need to be fixed up? Kudose (talk) 02:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: The list is still the same as before (minus Rehabklok of course), it's a very busy week so no one else had the time to work on their article. Drop me a line when you decide :) Fetuscakes (talk) 06:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Next episode I see the excellent work you did in Renovationklok! Good job! Do you have a next episode in mind? Fetuscakes (talk) 02:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : Actually I wasn't able to finish it, because of the lack of time. I sort of procrastinated a bit during the time I did have off that day and wasn't able to fully correct and add information like I wanted to. I found myself a little swarmed with work and school the following weeks, so I wasn't able to revist. : I'm happy to say that school (finals and whatnot) has offically ended for me and I'll be able to finish Renovationklok either later today or tomorrow, but most likely tomorrow. Afterwards, I'll message you about the next episode since my schedule has leveled out somewhat and finishing episode corrections shouldn't be a problem. Is the list still the same? Kudose (talk) 20:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: No worries, I've been absent for a bit as well! The list has changed a bit, here's the updated version: P.R. Pickles, Dethrace, Klokblocked, Dethsources, Dethrecord, Tributeklok, Fertilityklok, Rehabklok, Dethzazz, Prankklok, Motherklok, Writersklok, Dethcamp, Dethvanity, Going Downklok, Dethdinner, Breakup Klok, Church of the Black Klok ::: Also keep in mind the new guidelines for writing synopses. Fetuscakes (talk) 06:08, June 14, 2014 (UTC) How are you doing? Still busy? We're getting close to completing our goal, it's be awesome if you can contribute more articles :) Fetuscakes (talk) 19:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) By the way, the list has changed again, here's the updated one: Tributeklok, Fertilityklok, Dethzazz, Prankklok, Motherklok, Writersklok, Dethcamp, Dethvanity, Going Downklok, Dethdinner and Church of the Black Klok Fetuscakes (talk) 19:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Writing episodes Hey man, I haven't heard from you in a while, so I'll take you off the episode list for now. If you're still interested in working in them, please go to my talk page! Fetuscakes (talk) 04:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC)